borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Princess of Destruction Skill Tree (not tested)
Alright, I've layed out this skill tree that I'll be testing out. So far I'm still at level 36 so it'll be a little while until I reach level 50 and let you guys know more about this aweseome skill tree set for Maya. I call it the Princess of Destruction. I'd say your best bet is to use is Maya if you'll be doing a lot of solo work and are working with other players or another player who is quite efficient. Maya is great for backup, health and safety of other players, and I kinda like to stay in the shadows and do some sniping rather than too much close-range action. (Although I'm still prepared for it if it comes up.) Now, while the Phoenix skill is pretty badass for Maya I won't push Cataclysm up to that level since it's more of an up-close-and-personal skill. Take a look and I'll give you the deets below: For the Motion Tree, the best skill to use is Accelerate (3/5). You've got +9% gun damage to all types plus 12% gun speed. With the Ward (2/5) you've got a pretty good extra 10% on your shield and -16% on the recharge. While being able to deflect enemy bullets and take reduced damage, you only need 1/5 for the Kinetic skill--that way you've got 10% damage reduc. and +20% damage on deflected bullets, with a 100% chance of deflecting bullets of course. While I like to use melee every now and then, phaselock time gets an additional second with Suspension (2/5). Before I move on to the Harmony Tree, I'll go with Cataclysm first since it's your second best tree. I give 2/5 for the Flicker skill becuase a 12% increase on status effects can be pretty sweet. Especially since Maya is fabulous with SMG's and Assault rifles, and often your best elemental weapons will be either of those two. Foresight (5/5) is a must---I mean, who doesn't love +20% magazine size and +25% on reload speed (which can come in handy if you're just about to get a Second Wind and need to reload quickly). And speaking of FFYL, with 2/5 on the Immulate skill, you've got +20% damage via fire to all enemies when you're on your last limb! Helios is one of my personal favourite skills even though I only give it 3/5; but you've got a sweet +3 rank of damage to nearby enemies when you've phaselocked an enemy. Chain Reaction (2/5) is also a great help when you have an enemy in phaselock because you've got a 16% chance for bullets to ricochet off any enemy you shoot at. And last but not least, who could pass up Cloud Kill (1/1) which causes a 5-second-long acid cloud to linger around an enemy with every bullet--even if your weapon isn't corrosive! I'd say that's a pretty good deal for just one skill point. And now, the Harmony Tree, which happens to be a single point better than Cataclysm for the Princess of Destruction. To start off, I give you +10% critical hit damage and +12% melee damage with the Mind's Eye (2/5). With Sweet Release (4/5) you've got 4 life orbs that heal you (and your team mate/s) up to 15% from a KO in phaselock. If you're playing with another player that is pretty on top of their game, you may only need 1/5 on the Restoration skill which adds 6% of health from damage to your team mate when you shoot them, and it gives you and your mate +3% max health. (Plus, no matter how many times you shoot your partner, they can't be mad at you for healing them. I'll also tell you why you'll only need 1/5 on this skill when we get to Res later.) The Wreck (3/5) is great for phaselocked enemies becuase you've got +30% fire rate and +18% damage from all weapons fired (while an enemy is in phaselock of course, but this goes for shooting a phaselocked enemy, or enemies around him). Elated (3/5) is another great addition that gives you and your team mate/s +3% health regeneration PER SECOND while you've got an enemy in phaselock. Now we come to the Res (1/1) skill which can come in handy especially if you have 2 or less points on Restoration; with Res you can instantly revive a team mate who is in FFYL by phaselocking them. And there are plenty of class mods that reduce the cooldown time of your phaselock, so you'll have time left to phaselock team mates if they're dying. Recompense (1/5), in my opinion, is pretty much useless but still an okay skill to have--there's a 10% chance that your attackers will take equal damage when you take health damage. Of course, if you've got a pretty good shield up and 4/5 on Sustenance (which I think is an absolute MUST, unless you have 5/5 on Sustenance), you've got up to 1.6% of constant health regeneration--and the lower your health is, the more powerful the regeneration is!! (So you'll have plenty of time to kill the son-of-a-bitch who shot you.) As soon as I reach level 50, I'll let you know how well the trees work (*ahem* pun intended) along with the best class mods to use with them. And while I'm still a little lower on the level, so far the build has served me quite well. Keep a look out for updates and new posts and let me know what you think!! AL3XMAR517 (talk) 20:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC)